Magica
by Owlie-Tweets
Summary: Ooookaaayyy! I wouldn'tve written this to be honest. But I seriously think I should try some descriptive writing for once. So that's what I did here. Cheyenne falls asleep to the soothing sounds of a storm, but when she opens her bedroom door, the world changes around her. I do own Cheyenne, Cheyenne is my OC :3
1. Rain

_*Cheyenne's POV*_

It was raining that night. And I mean _raining_. Raindrops pounded on the rooftop, and the yard could nearly be mistaken for an ocean. Explosions of thunder blasted through the sky, and the dark room was irradiated every so often by streaks of lightning.

I was sitting there in the my bedroom, calmly reading a book on Greek Mythology. I had nothing but the little flashlight to create a spotlight to read in as the electricity had gone out. However, I didn't exactly mind; I was too absorbed in the book. For some reason, I had sparked myself an interest on Hades. For some reason, I felt like he wasn't as dark as I knew he was supposed to be, and rather young as well. Ack! It wasn't a crush now, was it?

I was reading for quite a bit before I yawned. Glancing over at the clock, I decided it was time for bed. It was nearly one in the morning. Shivering, I shut off my flashlight, and got out of bed to shut the window. Before I did, an argent and silvery lightning bolt kindled me. Not the room - just me, and what I was wearing. It was a creamy white tank top with the words P.A.T printed across it in bold, red letter, the cherry red shorts that reached the top of my knees, and the coral pink flat slippers I was wearing. For a split second, I thought I had seen a few brilliant sparkles flutter from my cute outfit, and onto the oak flooring. Then again, my vision is horrible, and I was most likely seeing things.

Squeezing my eyes shut for a few seconds, I headed back over to my bed, and climbed into it. I curled into a little ball in the folds of the covers with my Pokémon Cleffa plushie in my arms. The soft, puffy blankets protected me, and kept me safe from the rain outside. Closing my eyes, I could nearly feel the sweet, vibrations of sleep wash me up, and pull me into a world of peace.


	2. Change of Surroundings

*Cheyenne's POV*

I was asleep for a bit when I woke up. From the sounds of it, the storm outside had finally subsided. Smacking my lips, I noticed my mouth was rather dry. So, I placed my polar bear plushie aside, and got up.

Wait...polar bear plushie?

I swore I had a Cleffa plushie before I went to bed. It turns out I didn't in that case. The polar bear was really detailed; it had fleecy, snow colored fur and a polished, black nose that seemed to be constructed from obsidian of some sort. It also had beady eyes with a gleaming pupil surrounded by a burnt sienna iris. I couldn't remembering ever having a such a polar bear plush. I guess I must've dug it up from somewhere before I went to bed or something...

I took a few steps, as my slippers made a clicking sound against the oak flooring of my room. I don't ever remembering my slippers doing that either. Everything seemed to have changed; even my hair that hung to my ribs was off of my shoulders, and tied into a strange updo of some sort.

It was the middle of the night, and I was fatigued, so things must've been strange. I ambled over to the door, and opened it up. However, instead of the hallway I expected to see, I was greeted with completely different surroundings.

Everything was stone - the ceiling, the floor, the walls. In a lot of the places, there were shining crystals and stalagmites hanging from the ceiling. A couple of puddles were pooled on the ground. The entire place was crepuscular, and rather cold, too. However, I thought it was beautiful, and it reminded me of someone...but who?

Just then, someone came strolling down the hall. When they saw me, they stopped about ten or fifteen feet away, as if they knew to keep their distance. It was a man who was much taller than me, probably six-foot-four. He had navy blue eyes that were so dark they looked nearly black, and jet black hair that was kind of short, but not too short. His skin was extremely pale - you could nearly see his veins. He wore a black turban of some sort, a black robe that reached his knees, and the sleeves to his pants , and his shoes were just the same color of black. Around his neck were two necklaces; one of them was a choker, and seemed to be woven from orange, tan, purple, and green materials of some sort. The other was a longer, tan string that had a silver cross-type symbol resting on his chest. This man seemed to resemble something...or someone. Was it...?

"Hades?!," I cried out in shock.


	3. Shylo

*Hades's POV*

"Hades?!," the young goddess cried out.

I nodded subtly. "Yes. I am Hades," I answered. The young girl's pinkish cheeks began to turn pale. The expression on her face said "Where am I, and what have you done to me?" She turned around, looking for the door that had crystallized and evaporated minutes earlier. She turned back to me, glaring. "What's the meaning of this?," she asked. The young goddess looked down at her beautiful clothing, and jumped like she had noticed them for the first time. "And what did you do to my clothes?!"

She looked very pretty in them, however. Her strawberry red hair was put up in a curly bun-bun with a couple strands framing her face, and bringing out her doe-eyes and very long eyelashes. She had on a silky cream-colored tank top with three different color roses decorating her left hip; one yellow, one purple, and the other one red. From the waist down, she had on a satiny, maroon skirt that flowed around her knees. She also had on glossy, pinkish-white pointe shoes with long ribbons trailing up her ankles.

"Ah, Shylo," I said. "This is what you always wear. It makes you look very pretty." Shylo jumped. "Shylo?," she squeaked. "My name is Cheyenne, though, isn't it?" I scratched my chin. "Cheyenne, hm?," I mumbled. "That's a peculiar name. It sounds very elegant." Shylo nodded shyly. "Um...thank you, sir...I means Hades," she stuttered. I gave her a reassuring smile. "Now, if you prefer to be called Cheyenne, I will call you that," I said. "In front of Zeus, however, I'll have to call you Shylo. I believe that's what your real name happens to be."

Cheyenne blinked a couple of times. "I can't remember my name being Shylo. Since when was that my name?," she asked. "You're the Goddess of Ballet, now, aren't you?," I said. "That's always what I thought it was, anyways." Cheyenne shuffled her foot so that the box of her pointe shoe made a mark in the ground. "Hades," she whispered. "Where am I anyways?" I sighed. "You're in the country of Greece. In Athens. And in my underworld," I explained. "The constellations told me you'd end up here." And I was happy, I added silently. "You'll be fine, though. I'm here, and I'll make sure you get back where you belong, and..."

Cheyenne cut me off. "Woah, woah, woah!," she cried. "Hades, that's nice of you to want to help. But I barely know you, and I don't want to get in your way of...Underworld stuff. I'll go on my own, if you don't mind."

She started trekk off, her pointe shoes clicking against the stone floor of the cave as I fought the urge to run over to her, and pull her close to me. Suddenly, a stalagmite on the ceiling cracked, and fell to the ground with a thunderous bang. Cheyenne jumped, her warm, brown eyes filling with fear faster than light. She darted back over to me, and buried herself in my chest, squeezing me tightly around the waist. "I change my mind!," she cried, her voice pinched. "Stay with me, Hades!" I smiled shyly, and wrapped my arms around her. "Don't worry," I whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."


	4. Girl

_*Cheyenne's POV*_

Hades put his arms around my shoulders, and pulled me closer to him. One may think his arms would be cold, him being God of the Underworld and all. I, however, thought they were very snug and protective. I was standing there, snuggling Hades, and resisting the urge to cry. Honestly, I wasn't sure why I felt the need to shed tears, but it was very tempting to. Holding them back wasn't all that easy, either.

After a few minutes of just standing there, Hades whispered something to himself. I didn't know what he had said, for he had said it extremely softly. He then reached down, placed a hand under my knees, and swept me off of my feet. I tried to keep back a screech of joy. _Hades was holding me!_

I could nearly feel Hades looking at me. I moved my head to try to look into his cobalt eyes, but it was too hard - I just couldn't. They were too piercing. Just to avoid them, I buried my face back into his chest.

All of a sudden, there were cracks that split the air. I jumped nearly ten feet in the air. Hades's eyes widened with shock, as he squeezed me tighter. "Ah. It'll be okay," He reassured me. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Just then, another voice of someone completely different came from behind Hades, and said,"Hades, what are you holding?" Hades bit his lip, and slowly turned around. Once he had completely rotated, I was face to face with another man.

He, too, was taller than I was, but a tad bit shorter than Hades. He had shoulder-length hair the same color as cinnamon, and stubble on his chin just the same color. His emerald eyes were squinted into a glare. This man wore a light red toga that hung off of his right shoulder, a light blue skirt-type thing, and brown loafers. In his left hand, he held a staff that had one large spear on the end of it. Shuddering slightly, I assumed this man was Zeus.

_*Zeus's POV*_

I squinted at the young woman cradled in Hades's arms. It took a minute, but I had realized that she was Shylo, the Goddess of Ballet. I shot Hades a glare. "Hades!," I barked at him. "Did I tell you to leave the goddess be or not?!" His pale face began to turn slight pink as the girl in his arms squirmed uncomfortably. "I-I didn't have any control over it! The constellations brought her to me!," he stuttered. "Now please; keep your voice down. You're spooking her."

I raised my eyebrows, and lifted the girl out of Hades's arms, and into mine. She squealed, and her pink cheeks turned red. Her doe-like eyes were round and sparkly and said "Please give me back to Hades." I scowled. The girl was a shrimp; there was no possible way she could've weighed any more than a fox cub, and she was so short.

I dropped her back into Hades arms, as she let out a little shout. "Bring her to your room. I don't want to see her out here for the night," I said to Hades. He nodded, and pursed his lips at me.

He fixed the girl so that her legs were wrapped around his waist, and her arms were clinging to his neck. Then he turned around, whispering reassuring things to her, slowly walking as he brought her to his room. And when they got there, they would stay out of mischief. Because if they didn't there would be _trouble_.


	5. Don't Need Sleep

*Cheyenne's POV*

Hades carried me through numerous corridors, and finally brought me into a room. It was rather small, and constructed from stone as the rest of the Underworld was. There was a large bed cloaked in dark purple and red sheets.

Hades brought me over to that bed, and placed me down gently. The surrounding blankets were warm and soft, and felt like a protective cover that would keep me safe. "Here you are," Hades said quietly. "It will be nice and safe for you here. I'll be right here for you, and I won't go anywhere." He blinked at me, and wandered to the window.

I gasped softly, and pulled him back to the bed by a fistful of his robe. "Um...Hades,?" I softly stuttered. "C-can you sit here for a little bit? Not long...j-just a little." Hades smiled shyly, and sat on the bed. I felt completely safe when he pulled me back into his lap. I have him a small smile, and curled up. Hades began to gently rock me in his arms, and it lulled me into a deep sleep.

*Hades's POV*

I peered at Cheyenne sleeping in my arms. Man, she was so cute! I could not help but let a little "aww..." escape my mouth.

Just watching her rest in my lap made my eyelids droop. I yawned. Sure, sure. I'm a god, and I don't need sleep at all. But I was tired all of a sudden. Besides, a little nap wouldn't hurt, now, would it? I hunched my shoulders over so that Cheyenne was in somewhat of a shelter, then slouched, and dropped my head. I closed my eyes, and fell into a light sleep. Just enough to give my eyes a little rest.


	6. New Friends

_*Cheyenne's POV*_

When I woke up, it wasn't any lighter than it was before I had turned in for the night. Hades, whose eyes were glassy with health and screeched that he was wide awake, seemed to think so, because he had said, " Ah, good morning, Cheyenne. Did you have a good sleep?"

I sat up to find myself still lying in Hades's lap. "Yes," I answered. "That was the most peaceful sleep I've had in forever, come to think of it." Hades grinned. "That's good to hear," he said, getting off of the bed. "Now, I have a friend I think you should meet. Come along, now." I nodded, and pulled myself off of the bed. "Alright," I said.

Hades lead me out of his room, and through the Underworld. To keep me safe from falling boulders, and the occasional shaking of the floor, he kept an arm around me, and made sure I was snug against him. He came to a spiral staircase, and started climbing.

There seemed to be hundreds of stairs. Maybe even thousands of them. As we progressed higher, the darkness slowly became more fluorescent. I assumed it was because we were coming up out of the Underworld, and into a temple-type structure that most likely belonged to the Gods.

Eventually, Hades came to a door that had rubies embedded in the edges. "Here we are," he said, gently pushing it open. Taking my hand, Hades ushered me into the room. It was warm in there. Not the unbearably hot kind of warm. A comforting kind of glow. The walls were a comforting shade of tannish yellow, and the floor was ashen and down-covered. The room was mostly empty, except for the velvety red couch, chartreuse bookshelf, glass coffee table, and the hearth - the first thing you were greeted with when you walked in.

Sitting in front of the fireplace was a woman. When Hades and I stepped in, she looked up with a fond grin. Her hair was bouncy with curls, and was a gorgeous shade of strawberry blonde. Her warm eyes were a shade of sea green, with eyelashes that were very long - nearly longer than mine! She wore a sleeveless, lavender top that had a vertical patch of pearl white, pearls aligning the edges of the white. She also had a scarlet dress that danced around her ankles, and beige, four-inch sandals.

Hades brought me over to this woman. "Cheye-...lo, I'd like you to meet Hestia," he said. I turned to Hestia, and gave her a shy grin. She beamed back, seemingly making the room even more toasty. "I need to go have a talk with Zeus about something, so you can stay here with her," he said. I nodded. "You'll be coming back, right?," I asked nervously. Hades smiled and nodded. "Yes. Of course I will be returning, don't worry," he reassured me.

Hades gave my shoulder and affectionate nudge before heading out. After he was gone, I turned to Hestia. "Hello there, Shylo," she said. "You're the new goddess I've heard about, right?" I nodded. "Y-yes, I am," I said. I didn't really know what to say at first, so I played with my nails a little at first. When I finally looked up, I opened my mouth and said, "So...do you like having Hades as a brotherrr?" Then instantly regretted it.

Hestia blinked, then smiled again with a little giggle. "I guess so," she said. "I don't get to see him very much, because he's always stored in the Underworld. And don't tell him I told you, but he's really shy." She paused for a second before continuing on. "I think he might like you."

I could feel myself blush deeply. Did I tell her? Hestia seemed extremely trustworthy, so it wouldn't hurt, would it...? "I...I think I like him, too," I said. Hestia smiled. "Oh, really?," she said. And it wasn't that long before the two of us were talking about the other male gods, and my crush on Hades. I knew I could trust Hestia.


	7. Owl

_*Hades's POV*_

I sped up the spiral staircase up to the very top where Zeus's lair is. I didn't know what he could possibly have wanted from me, but he had best kept it quick. The light from the world above hurt my eyes and gave me a headache.

Once I had made it to the very top of the castle, I gave the door a knock with my double-headed spear. As I waited for Zeus to answer me, I stood there, squinting to keep the sun out of my eyes.

Zeus opened the door, and glared at me. Without a single word, he yanked me into the lair, and shut the door as tightly as he could. Looking up at the ceiling, I groaned of pain as sweat ran down my face and chest. Zeus's entire ceiling is a glass dome that allows the sun to flourish the entire room. Just what I needed...

I fanned off my face hastily. "Uh, Zeus," I said with a forced laugh. "I was kind of hoping you wouldn't take too long. The sun makes me feel sick, so I thi-"

He cut me off right then and there. "You can't have Shylo to love," Zeus said.

I jumped back a little in shock. In complete anger, I clenched my left hand into a fist so that my nails were digging into my palm, and the other had a death-grip on my spear. The sun didn't help me either; it just made my pale face turn scarlet red. "And why is this?," I demanded, a little bit more mouthily than I intended.

Zeus sighed sharply. "You know what happens when a god and a goddess fall in love," he said impatiently. "Kerpow! More gods and goddesses. We have one extra one already; no more."

"But-" I tried to cut in.

"Ker...!," was all Zeus had to say to shut me up again.

I smacked the end of my spear on the ground. "What fun are you, Zeus?," I snarled. "Just wait. I'll tell Shylo about this. You know how sensitive the girl is."

_*Cheyenne's POV*_

Hestia and I were chatting for quite a bit, when I realized how long Hades had been gone for. I must've been squirming in my seat a little, because Hestia had said. "You seem a bit itchy there, Shylo. Is there somewhere you must be?"

I giggled. "Oh, no," I said. "I think I should probably go look for Hades. He's been gone for a little while." Hestia smiled. "Ah, sure," she said. "You go look for Hades. He's with Zeus, isn't he?" Hestia told me how to get to Zeus's lair, and I skittered off.

I went up the staircase, shivering a little bit as I did. For some reason, it felt odd not having Hades to guide me there. When I got to the top, I sighed dreamily. "Light for a change," I whispered to myself. Stupidly, I forgot to knock on Zeus's door, and just pushed it open.

Zeus was talking with Hades, who was fanning himself with a scroll, face bright red, and sweat dampening his entire face. Must be from the sun, I thought. He's sensitive to the light, and likes the dark, huh?

When I came in, Zeus scowled. Hades sighed with relief. "Shylo!," he called.

_*Hades's POV*_

After I said Shylo's name, I was going to continue to ramble on. _Let's go, dear. Let's get out of Athens, and go to Sweden, where you had come from before you had come here. We can fall in love, and stupid Zeus can't comment on more extra gods and goddesses_, I was going to say.

But not before Zeus could lift his arm. A lightning bolt came from his fingertips, and shot towards Cheyenne. A scream erupted from her throat as her body was wrapped in a metallic light.

Her body shrunk down to the size of a large watermelon. Two large wings grew from her body, as well as two tiny feet and even tinier horn-like structures on her head. The light had faded, and all of a sudden, Cheyenne's big brown eyes were even bigger, and they were a shade of sea green. She had a little orange beak, and her entire body and wings were covered in gray and white feathers. I gasped out loud. Zeus had turned Cheyenne into...

...an owl!

Cheyenne tried to scream, but instead, a noise between a squeal and a squawk came out from her beak. She flapped her wings, and bursted through one of the windows into the outside world.

My headache started to get worse, and my eyes stung. The sweat ran down my entire body as if I was standing in the rain. "Shylo!," I cried after Cheyenne.

But she had already gone into the distance.


	8. Headed for Home

_*Cheyenne's POV*_

After being turned into an owl, I flew out the window in search of...I didn't even know what I was in search of. I could tell it was going to end the same way those other Greek Mythology stories did - in the future world, there would be an owl species named something fancy after me. What would the name be? Most likely something like Cheylesia or Shy-Eyed or something stupid like that.

I flapped my wings harder with angrier strides. Idiot Zeus! He's always punishing someone for no reason; what did I do to him? I didn't have any control over being an extra goddess! It's not like I wanted to be a goddess or anything.

My face was itchy. I stopped, perched on a branch, and scratched at my feathery face with my talons. After the itching had stopped, I dove into the air, and continued flying on.

And..._idiot Hades_! He was right there, and could've said something...anything...to stop Zeus from turning me into an owl! Maybe he wanted me to be an owl, too! He really didn't care. What a jerk.

I hadn't thought about it once after Hades took me under his wing, but I began to think about home. How much I wanted it. There was nothing to do as an owl. What did mice even _taste_ like?

I wasn't sure how far I had flown. It had been an hour...maybe two...before I came across a crystally, turquoise and white palace. I had never been there or seen it. That told me it must've been where I should go.

I landed on the window ledge, and flapped my wings to open the window. The room was warm. It was comforting and familiar. Too familiar, almost.

There was a woman who approached the me on the window. "Hello there, my pearl," she said with a warm smile. Both her voice and her appearance were very familiar. Which meant...

Uh-oh...

...I had gone in a gigantic circle.


	9. Never Get Sick

_*Hades's POV*_

After Cheyenne had flown out the window, I whipped the scroll I was using to fan myself off with at Zeus.

"Look at what you've done now!," I snarled. My head began to pound unbearably. Zeus lifted a shoulder. "It's all for the best, Hades," he responded simply.

I glared at him, and stormed out of his lair, slamming the door with such force behind me. "Shut up," I growled once I knew the door was closed.

I went down to my room, and flopped down onto the bed. The headache went down, and so did the sweating. But the pain in my throat and eyes didn't. Was I getting sick? Not likely. I'm a god; gods never get sick!

All of a sudden, my face was wet. Was there a leak in the ceiling from the rain again? I thought that was fixed forever ago! I looked up. No leak.

All of a sudden, the pain in my throat forced its way out, and I had let a weak sound escape from it; a sob. Was I seriously crying? Gods don't usually cry...male gods especially. Then what was _wrong_ with me?!

"Face it, Hades," I snapped at myself. "You are crying. You're upset. You feel sorry for Cheyenne. It's not a weak thing...because...you like her, don't you?"

I rolled onto my side, and closed my eyes. Just to rest them...I wasn't feeling well. I couldn't sleep.


	10. Where Did You Get This?

*Hades's POV*

I was resting my eyes, when the door had suddenly opened. I cracked my opened to see who it was. It was just Hestia, so I closed my eyes again.

"Hades?," she said. "Zeus sent me to check on you. He said you weren't feeling well." I snorted, pulling my hood over my head a little more. "Meh. Don't listen to Zeus. I feel fine," I snapped, wiping my tears before Hestia could see them.

She softly padded over to me, and peered into my hood. "Ah, are you sure about that?," she said. "Your eyes are all swollen." _What?!_

I blinked, and closed them. "Uhh, ah, yes," I stuttered as I thought of a good lie. "The...those..._flowers_ outside make my eyes itch. Yep, it's the flowers. I went into Zeus's lair, and he had all the windows opened. The pollen came in, and my eyes started itching."

Hestia nodded. "Alright then," She said. "Why don't we go to my lair, and rinse them with water." Oh gosh. Please no! Rinsing my eyes out with water _always_ hurts, and it's super uncomfortable! Besides, I was crying, no pollen got in my eyes; I didn't need my eyes washed.

"Alright then," I said unsurely. I got off of my bed, and followed Hestia to her lair.

*Hestia's POV*

I brought Hades to my lair, and sat him on a stool. "I know, you really don't like water," I said. "Trust me, though. This water is some of that healing water." Hades nodded, his face nearly frozen. His eyes wandered over to the cage I had stored on my little table with the white lace table cloth.

He gasped, and sprang up from his stool. He ran over to the cage, and stared at it. "Where did you get this owl?," he breathed, pointing to the majestic gray and white bird in the cage. The owl seemed to be glaring and hissing at him.

I strolled over to him. "Why, this cute little thing just flew into my window. I took it in because it seemed like it was in distress," I said. Hades nodded, his face expressionless once again.

"Yes, lovely," he said numbly. "Look, I'll explain later if I feel like it, but I think I want to take care of it for a while." I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, but what about your eyes?," I said suspiciously.

That must've been a "Yes, go right ahead" to Hades, because he opened the cage, and scooped up the owl inside of it. The bird howled and screeched, wriggling to get out of his grasp.

Hades held it still, and ran out of the room. I sighed and shook my head. "I knew the god hates the light, and likes that dreaded Underworld, but I did not know he likes night animals," I said to the hearth. It answered with a snap, and a few heart-shaped ashes.


End file.
